


Need You Now

by NinjaSpaz



Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Honestly more fluff than angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa is bad at feelings, Ushijima is a Good Boyfriend, chatfic, like so light i don't even know if this qualifies anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: (15:41) you love me, right?(15:43) Yes, Tooru.(15:45) would you still love me if i was bald?(15:46) I am not dating you for your hair.(15:46) So yes.-Oikawa and Ushijima have been dating for a while but that doesn't keep Oikawa from being insecure about things.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: HQ Angst Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998049
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Angst Week Day 2: Texts | Insecurity | "Was I ever enough?"  
> Twitter Prompt for @purrfectkuro: UshiOi Angst - "I never meant to hurt you"
> 
> I'm giving you guys a break today. This was supposed to be a break-up chatfic, but these two were just too tender to destroy, and after yesterday, I figured we can just do little a angst today. 
> 
> lowercase and excessive kaomojis is oikawa  
> Proper capitalization and punctuation is Ushijima.

(18:57) are we still meeting for dinner?

(18:59) Apologies. I did not realize it was Wednesday already. Practice ran long.

(19:00) seriously? so, what, am i not going to get to see you this week?

(19:03) It does not appear so. We have a practice match in Sendai this weekend.  
(19:04) We could perhaps meet for lunch on Sunday?

(19:06) no, iwa-chan and i are taking takeru to the park on sunday.  
(19:06) i guess we’ll try again next week?

(19:09) It is my grandmother’s birthday next Wednesday. We discussed this.

(19:10) but i’m your boyfriend ( ╥ω╥ )  
(19:10) and i haven’t seen you in two weeks already  
(19:10) are you really going to turn me away like this? you’re breaking my heart ushiwaka

(19:12) Tooru, I am sorry. We both knew our schedules wouldn’t always align when we started this last year. I will make it up to you. I promise.

(19:14) after a month you’re gonna owe me so many kisses. and flowers. i mean it toshi, i’m talkin 100 kisses and a huge bouquet of roses.

(19:16) Of course. Nothing but the best for Oikawa Tooru.

(19:17) (￢ ￢)  
(19:18) i know that wasn’t sarcasm coming from Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people

(19:20) It wasn’t, but I take offense to the idea that I have learned nothing from you in our years of interacting.  
(19:21) I am sorry to be standing you up for a second week in a row, but please go get a proper meal now.

(19:23) bold of you to assume i haven’t already cried to my mother and demanded extra servings

(19:24) I thought Iwaizumi asked you to stop referring to him as your mother? You should be nicer to him.

(19:25) TOSHI OMG  
(19:25) I CANNOT BELIEVE  
(19:25) YOU LITTLE SHIT

(19:26) :)

(19:27) AND AN EMOJI  
(19:27) ok who are you and what have you done with the real ushiwaka

(19:28) Tooru go get dinner. I will call you later.  
(19:28) I love you.

(19:29) σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ oka~~y love you too! talk to you tonight!

-

(07:12) _[image attached]_  
(07:12) this dog has worse hair than your setter

(07:24) Will you ever leave Shirabu’s hair alone?

(07:25) did you laugh?

(07:28) Yes…

(07:29) i’ll stop making fun of it when you stop laughing ☆⌒(≧▽° )

-

(15:41) you love me, right?

(15:43) Yes, Tooru.

(15:45) would you still love me if i was bald?

(15:46) I am not dating you for your hair.  
(15:46) So yes.

(15:47) liar. everyone dates me for my hair

(15:48) Everyone is not dating you. I am.  
(15:48) Are you going bald?

(15:50) no…

(15:50) Then you have nothing to fear. Now get back to practice.  
(15:51) You would not be allowed to slack off if you had come to Shiratorizawa.

(15:53) i hate you  
(15:53) wait why are you answering me then?

(15:54) There are perks to captaincy, as I am sure you are aware.

(15:54) perks like stopping practice to text your rival captain slash boyfriend? (¬‿¬ )

(15:55) More or less.  
(15:55) Tendou said my phone went off. Specifically, your text tone. I wanted to make sure you were ok.

(15:56) why was Tendou near your phone?

(15:57) Are we really going to do this right now, Tooru?

(15:59) whoops, coach is calling us  
(16:00) have fun at practice with Tendou!

(16:01) I am sure our practice will be successful regardless of how much fun we do or do not have. Good luck with yours.  
(16:02) Don’t overwork yourself.

-

(22:24) why are you bothering iwa-chan so late

(22:25) You were not answering my calls.  
(22:25) I wanted to make sure you hadn’t pushed yourself too hard during practice again.

(22:28) i haven’t done that since second year

(22:29) You sprained your ankle in the spring.

(22:30) technically that was at the end of my second year

(22:31) It was barely 8 months ago, but that is beside the point. Are you avoiding me?  
(22:39) Tooru, please call me if there is something bothering you. We cannot work it out if we do not communicate.

(22:41) i don’t want to  
(22:41) you’ll hear how snotty i am

(22:42) It would not be the first time. Have you been crying? What is wrong? How can I help?

(22:43) it’s stupid. i don’t wanna talk about it.

(22:44) If it bothers you, it is not stupid. You are allowed to be upset about things.  
(22:45) If I have done something to upset you, though, I would prefer to know about it so I can amend my behavior.

(22:47) ugh. how can you be so stupidly authentic all the time?  
(22:48) you didn’t do anything  
(22:48) i just…hate that i can’t see you right now

(22:49) Would you like to FaceTime?

(22:50) no, i’m gross rn  
(22:50) and i don’t just mean seeing your face through a screen btw  
(22:51) i miss you (ಥ﹏ಥ)

(22:53) It has only been three weeks. We have gone longer. If your plans to leave the country after you graduate come to fruition, I imagine it will be even longer then.

(22:54) great now i’m crying for an entirely different reason

(22:55) Are you not looking forward to training with Blanco in Argentina? It is your best shot at the world stage.

(22:57) ushiwaka you have horrible timing, you know that?  
(22:57) i don’t want to talk about this tonight

(23:00) We cannot avoid that conversation forever.

(23:02) well at this rate, i won’t see you again before i leave anyway so

(23:03) Is that why you are upset? You think these interruptions to our standing date nights will continue?

(23:05) can you call them standing date nights if the dates don’t actually happen for almost a month?  
(23:06) i’m sorry. that was uncalled for  
(23:06) i’m gonna watch some game tape and go to sleep. have a good night

(23:08) Very well. Sleep well Tooru. I will talk to you in the morning.

-

(01:15) i’m jealous, ok  
(01:17) i have no right to be and i hate myself for it  
(01:22) i just hate that he gets to see you all the time and i have to go weeks without you  
(01:24) and i hate that i can’t do anything about it because you’re right, we’re both busy preparing for our careers after high school and we’re both going to go off and do great things but we won’t be together and i keep wondering why you still put up with me

(01:25) Who gets to see me all the time? Tendou, my roommate?

(01:26) oh you’re awake. i didn’t think you’d see this til the morning  
(01:26) well this is mortifying

(01:27) The text alert tone woke me up. Do not be mortified, I am glad you are telling me about this.

(01:28) who doesn’t put their phone on silent when they sleep?

(01:29) You know I do not. I suspect you simply forgot in your sleep-deprived delirium.  
(01:30) I also do not mind.

(01:30) sorry. i didn’t mean to wake you  
(01:30) oh

(01:31) Do you want to tell me why Tendou threatens you?

(01:32) he doesn’t threaten me ┐(￣～￣)┌  
(01:32) tho i may have had a bad dream the other night and i can’t get it out of my head

(01:33) Why didn’t you tell me?

(01:34) because it was stupid! and irrational! and just a dumb dream. it didn’t mean anything.  
(01:34) but i can’t help it. i still get jealous

(01:35) Will you tell me now?  
(01:42) Tooru? Did you fall asleep?

(01:45) i dreamt that i went to our usual place alone, since you were busy with your family. but instead, when i got there, you were already there, with him instead of me. and you looked right through me like i wasn’t even there. when i tried to confront you about it, you told me i was nothing, had never been anything, because i made the wrong choice, and was making the wrong choice again. you just kept saying “you should have come to shiratorizawa” over and over, and in hindsight it was kind of comical, but i haven’t been able to shake the feeling that i have never been enough for you and i miss you and it sucks

_missed call (01:47)_

(01:48) Tooru, please pick up.

_missed call (01:48)_

(01:53) Tooru I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you when I said you should be here instead of Aoba Johsai. It was a selfish wish made spiteful by an ignorant child. I have always wanted to play at your side and I apologise that it pressured you so. I promise you, you are enough. You are a great setter and you are going to do great things in Argentina. Please try to get some rest. We will talk more when you are ready.

(01:56) goddammit i love you so much  
(01:56) goodnight toshi. ttyt ♡

(01:58) I love you too, Tooru. Sweet dreams. ♡

-

(09:11) toshi  
(09:11) _[image attached]_  
(09:11) what  
(09:12) how  
(09:12) babe

(09:12) Good morning Tooru.

(09:12) !!!  
(09:12) GOOD morning? it’s a BEAUTIFUL morning!

(09:13) Do you like them?

(09:14) i love them ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>∀ <)*ﾟﾟ･｡  
(09:14) are those forget-me-nots in with the roses?

(09:16) I thought the blue and white would suit you.

(09:17) makki says they make me look like a bride but i say he’s just jealous because i have the best boyfriend around

(09:18) I would not brag of myself so, but you are usually correct.

(09:18) damn right i’m right  
(09:19) the great ushiwaka: annoying opponent, excellent boyfriend (*¯ ³¯*)♡

(09:20) Do you feel better now?

(09:20) much. thank you.

(09:21) Happy anniversary, Tooru. ♡

(09:22) Happy anniversary Toshi! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima actually canceled their Wednesday dinner plans (he didn't forget) to take Oikawa out on a nicer dinner date for their anniversary. He surprises him at school to pick him up. Iwaizumi is in on the whole thing. Maybe one day I will write this as a proper fic, but this was all I had in me for today.
> 
> Title is from Lady Antebellum's song of the [same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc5qoVXfxGk). (I guess my angst pieces are gonna be song titles this week?)
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you're feeling! Hit that kudos button! Shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjapsaz)! I don't have a plan yet for day 3 so I'm either gonna wing it or I'll see you later this week! Tata!


End file.
